


Amends

by Nicnac



Series: More Than Saying Sorry [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the words just don't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

Lex stares at his phone. Clark had given him this number, stealing Lex’s phone and inputting it himself after Lex had repeatedly said he didn’t want it.

“He’s your family Lex.”

The only family he had left. Lillian and Lionel were dead. Julian, Lucas, and Tess were dead. And there was no Lionel to pull any more bastard children out of the woodworks. Lex was the only Luthor left. Lex… and Conner.

Clark was trying so hard to get the two of them to form some sort of relationship. But Lex looks at his phone and has no clue what to say to Conner. How do you say sorry for creating a life for the sole purpose of prolonging your own? How do you apologize for dying before your son ever gets a chance to know you? And how do you make amends for forgetting all about him for years only moments after you came back?

Lex sets his cell down on the table. He could try again tomorrow.

The phone rings. Lex glances at the caller ID, then stares as it rings and rings and rings. His hand darts out to pick it up before voicemail can.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
